First Year of Fear Clip (S ?)
by BlindingNight14
Summary: Me and my sister thought this would be a great preview. Something to look forwards to. This is to First Year of Fear. Some clues if you look very closes at the prophecy and what happened on the tter then it Sounds. S x D. T x OC- anti-villain
1. Chapter 1

**This is a preview for _First Year of Fear_.**

**It'll give you some insight on what will happen and a clue to the prophecy. **

**So wish me luck on this.**

* * *

The sounds of screaming echo the walls of Sam Manson's beach house as the four teens ran down the halls. Jazz turn and threw an Phantom Grenade, it bounced off the walls onto the floor. As the dark shadowy figure flow over it, a bright light filled the room knocking the teens off their feet and the figure give a cry that could wake the earth mother herself- even though she was in the Ghost Zone.

Glass shattered, cutting into the teens skin.

Tucker twist around pulling an crossbow from his jacket and fall to one knee, and pushed a button and the bow unfolded and mold around his waist. When he shot the arrow, an bright glow Ecto net covered the figure who give a scream as it was shock.

"Sam," Shouted Danny who eyes were glowing a brighter green trying to keep the glass from hitting them with his powers. "Now!"

With a nod, Sam touché the necklace of Zaria. With a deep breath she raised both her hands and the deep red gem give off a glow. "Uibuibf I kjb!" (Light to hands) and her hands started glowing an light purple. It grow brighter and brighter until eh room was filled with it. The teens covered their faces to not be blinded by the light.

When it died down, they looked again and saw the figure unconscious. It was a long ten feet black snake with howled eyes and fangs hanging from its mouth. Bright gray markings covered its body.

"What is that?" Danny asked slowly coming to the ground. "It looks like a ragtag, but... Different."

"Maybe," Sam begin putting her hands on his waist as the gem cooled. "the Outcasts have more pets then we thought."

Waling forwards, Jazz fall to her knees and pulled out a blue thick mental loop pin. "We should tag it just in case."

"Goo idea." Danny said coming towards her. "We need to be carful. These things melt from the _shadows_ _themselves_. I never fought anything like it." He watch as Jazz pressed the pin into the snakes neck and when she pulled back, a small blue coin was on it's neck. Danny cross his arms as it melted and mold into the same color of it's scales if the snake and blend in.

"How long were you fighting this thing before we came?" Tucker asked Sam and Danny. They looked roughed up.

Sam's jacket was shattered and her boots were covered in a reddish slime. Her chains that were usually on her belt loops were gone and only some pieces where left behind. Cuts covered her face and arms. Blood matted down her purple hair and she was limping on her right leg.

Danny's phantom suit was shattered like Sam's jacket but that made it all the worse. his white coat had been shattered on the bottom so it reached his waist now and it was covered in reddish slime like Sam's shoes. One of his boots where missing and the other was ripped at the toes. His belt was gone and the DP' symbol on his chest was gone. His face was covered in bright purple and blue bruises, his arms had new scars all over them, and flesh missing in some places. With his belch slightly glowing white hair it was easy to see all the blood covering it. His body was tense but Tucker and Jazz could tell his left arm was dislocated and his knees were about to give out.

Tucker and Jazz weren't perfect themselves. Both had new cuts on them but nothing compare too the love birds. They had gotten there only minuets before and where having a hard time themselves. As far as they could tell, Sam and Danny weren't with each other when they were ambushed. And by the way hoe the mansion is a mass and all the unconscious beasts they been fighting for a long time.

Shrugging, Sam answer. "I been fighting just after coming in from the beach." Seeing Jazz and Tucker's questionable looks, she turn her head. "I was mad... Me and Danny had gotten into a fight, I went to cool down."

Danny looked away, it wasn't his fault. He was just doing it to keep Sam safe. He had to, she already been hurt because of it. "Anyway... I been fighting for maybe an hour... Hour and an half. I'm not really sure..."

Nodding, Tucker watched as Jazz took out an first aid kit from her bag and started patching up the two lovebirds. "And we got here just ten- twenty minuets before." Jazz shook her head looking up at Tucker.

"This was to set up. Come on." She looked at ever one. "They didn't attack until Danny was alone. Me and Tucker were at the movies James, Lilly, and Alex so our phones and Fenton Phones where off. Sam went to cool down so we know she didn't take anything with her. It was all plan out."

Danny shift. "Yeah... But what did they want..."

They all eyed the demons. Both Danny and Sam glanced at each other and looked away with a glare.

It wasn't my fault, Sam thought.

It's my fault, Danny thought. I'm the reason they came here. That stupid prophecy... but I can't tell them until I know what it means.

Suddenly there was a cry above them. Looking up, they gasp seeing a dark shadow flowing over the glass ceiling. This stupid fight just won't end would it?

* * *

**What do you think. Just a quick look into the first season, something to look forwards for. **

**1) this takes place somewhere off to the end of the season**

**2) The prophecy doesn't happened in the first season as you can tell**

**3) Some interesting things happened in the first season.**

**review for me. Was it good, bad, or needed a little rewrite? **

**PS: This will be somewhere past chapter twenty- when I get up there. **

**PPS: If you want I will use this for one shots that happen during the season 1 _First Year of Fear_**


	2. Chapter 2

**August**

**his is a preview for _First Year of Fear_.**

* * *

August 14

Johnthan Workman floated by the cuved table once more. Yestday eveninghis castlers all stop for a moment then begining working. He know very well what had happened but even with his knowledge the world and all the things, the horrors what he seen, he wasnt ready for this. No one should be ready for this.

He ran a hand through his purple hair. This will not be easy, he thought. With an sign he looked into a castle that had been forzen millions of years ago.

On it were the well know words in the Ghost Zone.

'The child of death and live will save us all from his spirtal father.'

He glared at it as if it will bust into flames. Why couldn't he pick an other to mark?

"Clockwork" the man turn around to stare an other eleven in her eyes. "It's him isn't it?"

Johnthan looked at his beloved and signed. "I fear so."

* * *

**What do you think. Just a quick look into the first season, something to look forwards for. **

**1) this takes place somewhere off to the end of the season**

**2) The prophecy doesn't happened in the first season as you can tell**

**3) Some interesting things happened in the first season.**

**review for me. Was it good, bad, or needed a little rewrite? **

**PS: This will be somewhere past chapter twenty- when I get up there. **

**PPS: If you want I will use this for one shots that happen during the season 1 _First Year of Fear_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glass Shatter Across My Memoires**

I never understood why people have the need to put people below them. Not even as I et older, yet when it happened to them it's an whole other story. Why? Why am I asking this this? Cause this is where the stor beings, with someone feeling the need to put us down- all of us. To make us feel helpless, useless, worthless. But at times it helps us grow and become who we are and sometimes helps us fight back. Either near death or birth, near broken hearted or plural souls, no matter the person you always fight back in your own way.

I guess it all started with a long time ago. You see my whole life I was put down by those around me, people tell me I'll never will have a future and have no luck to live... But I don't need luck through. I don't want it. I always had to struggler and that made me strong. It made me who I am. And I'm proud of it. And I guess that's were it led me to this...

Three years ago today everything change in the world of history, Physics, and science. For the second time in history the line of Death and Life as touch but not by a curial soul who'll use it for evil but by an purl soul who use's it for good. I became a Halfa, a new species of ghost and human, life and death, good and evil. A line. It happened when I stepped into my parent's portal after my friends dares me to... something happened inside there. I could never remember what... All I remember was the pain, my scream awaking the Earth, and the feeling of everything turning cold.

Then everything change. I could never look at the world the same.

* * *

Danny stared out the window of his history class as if waiting for someone to come and get him. For the last three years something about Danny changed and everyone knows that. He used to be smarter than the teachers in all his schools, talked a lot and their was no stopping him, never back down from a bully, weak and a loser. When he was fourteen that changed so bad that the police get involved. His straight A's drop to solid F's, you'll be lucky to hear a 'hi' from him, he never does anything when a bully picks on him, his still weak and a loser but the biggest one on history.

Paulina swooned when the light caught Danny's eyes, dancing right off as if magic. She has had a crush on the mystery boy for years. Always silent and his eyes- oh his eyes seem to hold so much wisdom and pain be on his years. It wooed her on how he never seems bother by anything, stays the mystery boy, and he always seems to stand out but yet disappears into the crowd.

It was last period- Mr. Lancer's class- history- Great Gatsby! Big surprise! In the far corner closest to the door and window sat the trio. Sam was reading a book about Greek Mythical Magic while she tapped her foot on the ground. Tucker was fiddling with his new and improve style one of a kind (Thanks to Danny, him, and Sam) PDA. Danny wasn't paying attain but the world out side.

His cheek length pitch black hair fall in just the right place, coving his un-natural sapphire blue eyes from the world (although now they had a tint of glowing neon green to them). They glisten as he stared at the window ignoring everything but seeing the beauty most humans never stop to see...

The light wind glazing above the grass, causing them to bend around each other, creating forms of shapes. Leaves dancing in the air with wisdom following them. Rays of mysterious light beams shooting from areas in the clouds to the Earth below. Crystal blue skies with puffy white cotton candy laying it like clothes on a person. Plants spiriting out of the most random places- cracks in walls, streets, sometimes even through and around old mental parts.

It was amazing. And he never understood why humans would want to take it away. Sure, growing up he never really care for nature. But when he became half-ghost his eye sight cleared up and he saw the wonderful world around him for the first time.

"-Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer snapped. Danny's head twisted around in away that all the bones in his neck crack and everyone, save for the trio, winced thinking he hurt him self.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" He asked his teacher. For some odd reason, Mr. Lancer always seem to be in at least one of his class every year, even in preschool and he hated Danny with a passion that could have put Vlad-towards-Jack to shame at times. It was odd. The second Mr. Lancer meet him, he hated his guts. Although, it didn't surprise Danny one bit. Most people hate him before even knowing his name. It was very common.

"Could you," Mr. Lancer said. "answer the question in the board."

Sighing, Danny looked at it. It was a hard question about the book they had been reading for the last week. But he had a good answer. Last night he did get to read that chapter, so it wasn't as hard as it would have been.

"I believe what Mr. River was trying to prove when he bought the peal cotton white sheets for his dead daughter's room was made for different reasons." He said thinking. Knowing what he was going to say Sam and Tucker shared a smile. "White _is_ the color of purity. Brides wear white in many countries, because white symbolizes a virgin. White means kindness- which his daughter was. In some cultures white is worn at funerals- as he wore to hers. White is Monday's color- the day of the funeral was Monday. White daisies are a symbol of loyal love- her favored flowers." Mouths all over the room dropped to the floor as everyone whatch as the boy drifted off into his own little world. Not noticing he was still speaking.

"Strictly speaking, white is not a color, but the manifestation of the presence of all color - the complete energy of light. It stands for wholeness and completion- he believed his daughter was that. In many cultures it represents openness and truth- she never lied in to him, she told him everything. White has purification vibrations and can be used to clear blocks from your path- and right now her death is blocking his.

"It holds the potential to move toward every other color and this makes it a good choice for new beginnings, and development in any direction- her wish towards her father after her mother and brothers were killed just like her." Danny breathed in. "I think he choice to do so, to clear clutter and obstacles away to start a fresh beginning to bring about mental clarity purification of thoughts or actions.

"The color meaning of white is purity, innocence, wholeness and completion... His daughter did good deeds with out asking anything in return. She was only a child. She did was she could for everyone- even giving her life. And the last one was her wish towards her father. She want him to have a new beginning. That is my answer Mr. Lancer."

He looked up to see what Mr. Lancer was going to say about that when he saw everyone was hell-shock. Danny bit his lip as Sam give a laugh and Tucker shoulders shook. They mouths were- no joke!- hitting the floor. Eyes wide like a deer caught in head lights. None of them blinked.

"Um..." Danny mumbled. "Mr. Lancer?"

Mr. Lancer snapped out of it. He got it right and add more then needed... Maybe he was cheating off Sam or Tucker. "Okay... Mr. Fenton what do you think the meaning for the green drapes for the girl's room mean."

With an raised eye brow Danny answer while his best-only- friends laughed and sniggered. "Mr. River's flash books through the book did show a side of Cassandra that not meaning people saw in young ladies. Unlike the eighteen hundred girls she was different.

"Green is the color of nature, fertility, life- she was amazed by nature and Mr. River thought he couldn't without his little girl. Grass green is the most restful color- she was always found laying in the grass by the pond. Green symbolizes self-respect and well being- she respect her self as while as others. Green is the color of balance- she believed their was good and their was evil, they had to work together to show the difference. It also means learning, growth and harmony. Green is a safe color- her father always told her that because of the green grass, the leaves, and the plants that give us life.

"Green is favored by well balanced people. Green symbolizes the master healer and the life force. It often symbolizes money- which The River family had plant of but never used it like the other families. A new state of balance, feel a need for change or growth, freedom to pursue new ideas protection from fears and anxieties, connected with the demands of others. That was one of the things that are mention more the once about the little girl- the song she singed when she feed to the ducks. It was used to show her free spirit that no one but her father had ever seen."

Again. Dumb-struck. Most of the smart students- so none of the A-listers- know what he meant by those choice of words. It was talking about how white was purity- showing he was treasuring her child years and the green was freedom- showing her free spirit she kept locked up around people. Purity and Freedom. The main part of the world. But what got to them was how he said it. As if he lived the main, as if he know something didn't.

Suddenly the bell ringed. The sound of it made Danny flinch a little. It was to loud in his opinion. Like nails running over a chalkboard. It sent chills down his spine. Sam and Tucker grabbed one of each of his hands and pulled him out of the class room.

"Really Danny?" Joked Tucker.

"What?"

Sam stopped and looked at him "Danny. Your kidding right? White and Green? _White_ hair. _Green_ eyes. Come on that was totally you." She joked. Danny's eyes widen in shock.

"Did not think of it that way." They all looked at each other before coming to an agreement. They burst out laughing, their laughter echo the hallway causing many people to stop and stare or glare at them. They were holding on to each other laughing like no tomorrow. Sam's hair was curling around her face and Danny couldn't help but stared at how it skinned right across her smooth baby soft skin.

Blushing he looked away. "Come on let's get ready for" He put his fingers up in quotations. "'Casper High Big News'." The others nod.

Sense the morning everyone been jumping and giddy in some way about bit news that was going to be told later in the day.

* * *

**How was it,**

**sorry i havent updated in a long time. My cumpter cash and i had to write on my tablet, which is harder then i thought.**

**please review.**


End file.
